Woods
Woods is a former employee of Sabbaton Towers who served as a Tower Guard, mostly hired on to keep Namah from leaving her room, and is one of the few employees aware of her parentage. He currently is serving as a member of Troika. Appearance Woods has the appearance of a deer, having four points on his antlers. He has a mostly slim build, has mostly brown fur with a light-cream color going down from his nose and likely down to his small bushy tail, as well as his hands being that color down just past his wrists. He also has short-black hair that goes to just above the back of his head. When he worked for Sabbaton Towers he wore the standard white and red Tower Guard uniform, with purple ornamented shoulder-guards that is longer on his left side. After being fired he was seen in more casual clothing, one consisting of a white shirt, cream-colored pants and a brown coat with light-colored collar and wrist-ends. While in Troika, he was seen in a variety of light-military trainee gear on occasion. Personality On the surface, Woods seems to project a mostly professional, on point and authoritative personality, however while around his friends, co-workers and Namah, he is shown to be rather skeptic, often throwing sarcastic remarks and is often bitter with the things that happen to him. Of the three guards, he appears to be the most negative as he's constantly doubting himself and of others for what is going on. After joining the Troika his nihilistic attitude continued with him, becoming skeptical of his new employers and the key figures within it. He was the only one of his friends to believe that this was all one big conspiracy, at least until he met up with Namah and Lilith again. Woods tends to get along fairly well with his co-workers. With Bill, he tends to get into some arguments or squabbles over certain issues while Damon he'll sometimes listen to due to him being more reasonable than him. Muliebral, he tends to listen to the most as she can be authoritative at times while respecting her decisions, and has shown concern for her whenever something happens with her. Like all his friends, he shares a similar dislike for Tinsel, due to her obsessive vanity and her temper; as well as the kind of atrocities she has done regarding her daughter, Namah. As a guard and somewhat of a caretaker for Lilith or Namah, he tends to show the most of his sarcasm and bitter-nature when having to deal with the latter; due to how she behaves and treats him he often jokes how he wishes they could have firearms to deal with her or other things to restrain her. Despite this, he does appear to be sympathetic to her because of how her father treats her, if not a little. With Lilith he is far more tolerant due to her innocence and naivety, and is likely to aid her with what she needs though will sometimes take advantage of her for minor accomplishments. Past the Prelude, it isn't clear how much has changed over the years due to the girl's personalities changing or maturing more than as mere children. He has a tendency to drink when stressed which causes him to verbally harass women in an unappealing way. History Past At some point, Woods was appointed to become a Tower Guard on the same floor as his friends Bill and Damon, mainly to monitor Namah as they are among the few people who are aware of her parentage. Prelude During his first appearance in the Prelude, he was seen telling Lilith that her father was busy with matters involving Tinsel, his new political councilor. Lilith wondered how she got that position while he replied that it was for her fashion modeling experience and to come back in a few minutes to see him. The following day, he caught Namah trying to escape and returned her to her room while remarking that she had a relatively large vocabulary for her age in front of Bill. Later, after choosing to ignore her maniacal laughter, he's approached by Muliebral who told her what happened to her just now which was a sign that Namah had escaped again. Thus, he and Bill did what they could to try and pry her out from the air vents to no avail. Even with Damon's help, who also brought a Glow Orb, they were no match for her. At a later point in time, while Namah was out in Lilith's room as part of her "vacation", Woods monitored the construction of a door lock for Namah's room so she couldn't get out. Soon he joined Bill and Mulibral in escorting her around the floor, leading her to the private garden. He was surprised to she her so happy, even as she took Bill with her, as Mulibral reminded him that Namah was locked up for so long. Woods was left alone for a bit while Mulibral checked with Lilith and made sure Namah's room was set. He told her that Namah had disappeared inside the garden and that something happened with Bill as his shoes were thrown at him. Mulibral went in after her, though quickly came back after realizing that she could climb walls and asked if the banquet hall doors were locked from the inside. They checked there, only to find nothing wrong. They pondered what sort of "evil" things she could do, unaware she is still in the garden. Their shouting for her eventually draws her out and after their usual argument, he gets her to tell them where Bill was before sending her back to her room. While looking for Bill, Woods daydreamed about defeating ninjas and gaining the affection of an attractive woman, before tripping over him. He learned how exactly Bill got trapped where he was and remarked that he was making them all look bad because of it. Later that night, it was Woods' turn to guard Namah's room as he relieved Damon. He gloated how he was making himself seem authoritative around Lilith by signing some zoning permit on her wagon before taking over. Sometime after, Lilith came by wanting to go inside the room and allowed her in. Just as Lilith was leaving, he caught Namah trying to escape and threw her back in. He tried to apologize to her for all the rough things happening to her while she complained that she had cooperated with them the entire vacation and that this was how they were treating her. She tried threatening him with Gregori, but it didn't phase him. However, he did express worry about what she may do after Mulibral attempted to leave food for her, for as he nodded off to sleep, Namah made it clear that neither of them will be sleeping that night. The following day, Woods and his fellow guards, including Muliebral, eavesdropped outside Namah's room to see how she fares with Ms. Crimp, her new tutor. Not long after, Namah demanded to use the restroom and he ended up escorting her there. Taking a break, he and Bill wondered what might happen if Namah takes too long and were even starting to worry about what Crimp would do to them. Soon enough, they convince Muliebral to go check up on her after a reminder of what might happen if it turns out to be a disaster. Sometime later, Woods is informed that Namah has escaped again and they go looking for her. They end up checking the Viscount's office after the alarm goes off in there, and end up confronting her. They eventually catch her from falling off a wall, though Bill is injured in the process. After Lilith's Birthday party, he ended up commenting her dress in a lightly-negative tone which gets Muliebral to scold him. After they assist her in taking her dress off, they watch Tinsel storm past them, complaining about the negative press she received. When she is out of ear-shot, they laugh about it while also mentioning how it reminded him of Namah's incident with Mr. Chitters; basically treating it as "like mother like daughter", which catches Lilith's attention. Shortly after, they get an intruder alarm and rush to Namah's room, only to find her still there. They learn that it's actually because of Lilith and that she's missing. They try to persuade her into helping them find Lilith but only at her demands for more pool and garden time. Putting her on a leash, they pass into the library where they find Lilith tucked away, reading on a shelf. While successful in getting her to come down thanks to Namah's talk with her, Namah ends up escaping again, but before going after her, Woods advises Lilith that the next time she wants to talk to her father that she knock first. With Bill's success in talking Namah into returning to her room, Woods assumed his post; Lilith would later arrive wanting to hide from her therapists and allowed her inside the room. He later checked up on them and let Lilith know the last one left. He switched out with Damon and would run into Muliebral. He tried asking what was wrong while giving her some coffee he made, but she would not say anything regarding her incident with Tinsel. Nainso and their supervisor then arrived, with the latter carrying a box containing Woods' belongings and a notice that he was being terminated from his job. Accepting his fate, he tried to ask for a less aggressive memo. At some point, whether or not to be covered in a later arc, Woods would get his job back and resume his duties as a Tower Guard. Volume 2 Chapter 5 & 6 Volume 3 Chapter 7 - 9 Volume 4 Chapter 10 & 12 Trivia *It's implied that Woods has been fired from his job as a Tower Guard multiple times as the most recent Prelude Strip shows him being fired by his supervisor. As he would still be working for them until the end of Volume 2, he is somehow able to regain his position each time. Quotes *(to Viriathus) "I've been known to possess the power of sarcasm." References Navigation Category:Males Category:GNS Characters Category:Prelude Characters